Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is the secondary antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series. He is a mutated Man/Tiger hybrid that serves the Foot Clan as an assassin and bounty hunter, and later the second-in-command of the Shredder. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series Years ago, Tiger Claw was originally a Japanese boy with a simple life. One day, he and his sister decided to walk into a portal created by the Kraang and were experimented on and mutated into a humanoid tiger and fox as a result. After escaping the Kraang, he and his sister, who would later be known as Alopex, were mocked and rejected by their friends and family for becoming freaks and they both ran away. They initially used their mutant abilities to become circus performers, but later decided to become highly skilled mercenaries. At some point in time (according to him), Alopex went crazy and tried to kill him, but only succeeded in cutting off his tail while sustaining several injuries. Tiger Claw believed that her injuries would have finished her off, but she survived and he had been hunting her since. Tiger Claw was later recruited by Shredder into the Foot Clan and has served him ever since. In the beginning of the episode, after finally returning to his lair, Shredder introduces Tiger Claw to his minions, who immediately inspires fear into all of them, especially Fishface'. '''Karai is instantly dismissive of him, and her feelings toward him turn even more sour when Shredder tells her that he will be replacing her with Tiger Claw as his second-in-command. Later, Tiger Claw finds and captures Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael and orders them to call their Master so he can finish him off. Growing impatient, Tiger Claw prepares to throw the turtles off the building, only for Splinter to arrive and fight him. Tiger Claw and Splinter engage in a long fight that results in Splinter's victory, but he is later forced to fight him again when he is captured by the Foot Clan. Tiger Claw is later eaten by one of the Kraathatrogon worms and ends up in the dimension of the 1987 Ninja Turtles. While Tiger Claw was trapped in the 1980's Alternate reality, he eventually came across that version of the Turtles. It's unknown if he killed them or defeated them. He made his way through other dimensions fighting off hordes of Kraang. During all of this, Tiger Claw lost his left eye, and his right ear was torn. Eventually, Tiger Claw managed to find the dimensional gateway to get to his dimension. As soon as he returned, Tiger Claw went straight to Shredder's lair to inform Shredder of his return. Shredder then pairs him and Karai on a mission to destroy the Turtles by targeting their friends. Tiger Claw goes after Casey Jones and, after a short fight, tosses him off a building to his supposed death, but he is saved by Raphael. After Karai infiltrates the Turtle's Lair, intent on using a tracking beacon to lead Tiger Claw there, she realizes that the Turtles were telling the truth about Splinter being her real father and helps the Turtles lead Tiger Claw to a butcher shop to throw off his sense of smell. However, Tiger Claw still manages to use his other senses to detect the Turtles and Karai and effortlessly defeats all of them at once. Tiger Claw then kidnaps Karai and brings her back to Shredder's lair. When Splinter and April enter Shredder's lair to convince Shredder to have the Foot Clan help with the fight against the Triceratons, Tiger Claw and Bebop trap them. When he has Splinter cornered he asks why he would risk his life to invade Shredder's lair. While Splinter and April speak with Shredder in order to convince him to stop the Triceraton in takes part in a combined to rescue operation the turtle's allies and to stop the Triceratons from activating the Heart of Darkness and destroying the Earth in a black hole. While fighting the Triceratons he saves April and Casey from a Triceraton while April attempts to free Casey and some of the Mutanimals. Splinter realized he is the only person in the position to stop the device in time, but just before he can reach it, he is murdered in cold blood from behind by the Shredder, whose treacherous action has just doomed the entire planet. Tiger Claw angrily condemns the Shredder's actions, only for the Shredder to make it clear to Tiger Claw that he doesn't care about the Earth, its inhabitants or his own life—the only thing he ever cared about was killing Hamato Yoshi, and he's finally satisfied to have done it. It is too late for Tiger Claw to do anything about it, as both he and the Shredder are soon devoured by the black hole along with the rest of the planet. In ''Trans-Dimensional Turtles, Tiger Claw appears at the end of the episode when he was trapped in worm in Wormquake while fighting with the 1987 turtles after finding his way out. Tiger Claws appears after shredder was defeated by Master Splinter while blaming him that Karai has escaped of her own free will after spitting out the brain worm before she was killed along with the earth in Annihilation earth. Tiger Claw then tells Splinter that they have won this round, but won't count out The Foot for long. Tiger Claw, along with Fishface and Rahzar, follow Karai and her friend Shinigami to a martial arts store where Shredder keeps a large number of illegal weapons. Tiger Claw uses his feline senses to discover that the brain worm controlling Karai is gone and she's their enemy once more. The girls plan a surprise attack by turning off the lights, and they engage the three mutants in a fight. While battling Shinigami, Tiger Claw is hypnotized by her to let his guard down and she starts attacking him and proves to be extremely fast as she dodges all Tiger Claw's attacks, but she still gets defeated by him as he uses his jet-pack to slam her in the ceiling. Tiger Claw then orders Karai to surrender or her friend would perish and Karai, with no other choice agrees, but texts the Turtles first. Tiger Claw figures out what she did a few minutes later that and destroys Karai's phone with his claws. Karai frees herself, but is still overpowered by the tiger and he prepares to kill her, but the Turtles and April arrive in time to stop him. Leo, Raph and Karai fight Tiger Claw, but he overpowers them all and Karai lets her mutant self surface and wraps Tiger Claw with her arms, but he overpowers her. However, before he could shoot Leo and Karai with his blaster, April uses a dust bomb to blind him and delivers The Dragon's Tail kick directly into his groin, causing him to fall to his knees while Turtles and their allies escape. When they realize the building has been rigged with explosives, the mutants try to escape but they accidentally get stuck in the door and get caught in the explosion. Having survived, Tiger Claw goes to see Shredder, who's being hospitalized, and tells him Karai wants to take down his empire piece by piece as she destroyed their weapons cache and he believes she's not going to stop there. After Shredder orders Baxter Stockman to give him the rest of the mutagen, Tiger Claw enters Shredder's room to see his master is now a mutant. He starts blaming Stockman for transforming him before Shredder replies that this is what he wanted and says its time to bait a trap for Splinter. He and Rahzar invade Shredder's old lair where Karai was now stationed with her own Foot Clan before letting his master in. He offers to help Shredder defeat Karai and Shinigami, but Shredder tells him that he will beat them himself before overpowering them and taking Karai prisoner. A little later, he and Rahzar use a train to separate the Turtles and April from Splinter. When Rahzar is thrown off the train by April and Donnie, Tiger Claw also gets thrown out off the train by Raph but uses his jet-pack to move back and almost makes Raph get hit by another train, although Leo gets Tiger Claw to be hit by the train instead. Tiger Claw, having survived being hit by the train, helps Shredder get out of the pit he and Splinter fell into. Shredder's arm starts to look weak as Tiger Claw tells him that the mutagen he used was unstable and then helps his master walk to his lair so he can recover. Once Shredder has recovered, they return to the sewers to look for Splinter's followers. They find Karai, April and Leo as they were searching for Master Splinter and Shredder orders Tiger Claw to bring Leonardo to him to destroy and kill April, but bring Karai back to him alive. However, Karai manages to defeat Tiger Claw by using her serpent form's tail to throw him into some power lines and he gets electrocuted Tiger Claw later rescues Shredder from April, Karai, and Leo when Karai was about to finish him. In his mansion, Tiger Claw tries to prevent Shredder from taking more mutagen, saying it could destroy him, but Shredder doesn't listen to him and forces Stockman to give him more of the mutagen. Tiger Claw watches in horror as his master screams in fury as he receives the mutagen. After listening to a message from Shredder, Tiger Claw feels the presence of his old enemy Alopex and decides to settle accounts with his old rival. Finally face to face with her, the fight begins and he manages to escape. He takes the time to tell his story to Bebop and Rocksteady: how he became a mutant and how Alopex became his worst enemy. Later, he patiently waits on a trapped roof to compete with the incredible speed of the vixen. He manages to trap her inside a cage and prepare to finish her off, but the turtles, April and Casey show up, free Alopex and begin to fight him, Bebop and Rocksteady. Alopex manages to put Tiger Claw on the ground and almost decapitates him, but she finally decides to spare him, although warning him not to cross her path again because she would no longer have mercy. Despite this, Tiger Claw grabs one of his guns and prepares to shoot Alopex, but she avoids the shot and cuts off his right arm in retaliation. Alopex tells Tiger Claw that she could have killed him right then and there and leaves while Bebop and Rocksteady help him to their van. Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villains Category:Assassin Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Recurring villain Category:Enforcer Category:Males Category:Barbarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Related to hero Category:Gaolers Category:Evil from the past Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mutated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Clawed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains